Revenge is Sweet
by Polmkk
Summary: Sasuke & Hinata have been together since the 7th grade. They were the golden couple. Were. "Sasuke Uchiha is going to regret ever cheating on me. He'll rue the day!" "That's great and all... but what does rue mean?" Oh my, revenge might be a little hard.
1. Breaking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This story is dedicated to A.C. You were my inspiration!

* * *

**No One's Pov**

**Konoha High School**

**10:19 A.M**

Hinata Hyuuga, 16, was mad. She was flippin' _furious_.

"HOW COULD YOU? WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE THE 7TH GRADE AND YOU DO THIS TO ME? WITH MY BEST FRIEND?" She was chucking whatever she had at the cheating Uchiha.

Pens, erasers, chapstick, a pencil box, her phone, tampons, and stuff. Sasuke was trying to avoid it all, but a hard smack from a tampon box was painful. It was pretty gross too.

The dark haired girl was angrily fuming at a stoic Sasuke with tears threatening to spill from her pretty whitish gray eyes as she fell to her knees.

"H-H-ho-w... H-HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, YOU- YOU BITCH?" She sobbed, then screamed. She wringed her hands for they had nothing else to throw at the offending person before her.

"Look Hinata, you were too boring and plain for me. Sure we had some fun times together, but Ino-chan is much prettier than you will ever be... and shes not as prudish as you too. She knows how to have fun." Sasuke gave her that stupid smirk of his as he looked down at the shivering form of Hinata.

The tears welling up in her eyes were now flowing freely down her cheek. Pitifully she said, "Y-you s-shouldn't ha-ave c-cheated on m-me. N-not with m-my best friend..." She then made a brave attempt to stand up. Her stutter was coming back. _'Dammit, I thought I got rid of that in 7th grade.'_ She thought.

Trying to gather her nerves, she stopped stuttering. "You don't deserve me. You and Ino can burn in hell together now. I don't care. Ino isn't my best friend any more. You're not my boyfriend anymore. I'm dumping you, officially." She hissed with the last word.

Sasuke scoffed. He didn't care about Hinata. There was a time when he did, but now in their second year of high school, she was wearing him down. He just wanted to have a good time, mess around and flirt with the ladies. But he couldn't do that because... he had a girlfriend. And now that he went and fucked Ino and Hinata found out... He was a free man now! But UGH.

His ex was now on the floor bawling, crying her eyes out and hugging herself. What a turn off._ 'She must be mental. What did I ever see in her?'_ He turned around and left her on the empty classroom floor and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

**Hyuuga Mansion (Hinata's room)**

**4:15 P.M**

Okay yes. I am ashamed and embarassed to say this, but I did roll around on the dirty floor crying over Sasuke. I mean, he was THE Sasuke Uchiha. The guy with it all. Body, Money, Family, Looks, Smarts, and just about everything. Except maybe a nice personality.

Just about every girl in the entire town of Konoha would pay a million greenies to see him with his shirt off. And I was dating him. ME! Hinata Hyuuga, resident shy freak. Past shy freak. With Sakura and Ino's help in the 7th grade, they had changed me for the better.

Inside and out. I got a makeover (paid by my family's rich business) and beauty advice from Ino. Hehe. Thanks to them both, I'm proud to say that I'm a knock- out with long pretty navy hair. Then Sakura had trained me not to stutter and carry myself with confidence instead of the timid and weak person I was before. It took three months, but I am now confident in myself.

Sakura used to be like me in kindergarten with her big forehead, but her future boyfriend back then, Gaara, told her she was still very pretty with a big forehead. That gave her a major ego- boost and eventually she grew into her forehead. Typical Fairytale stuff. Sakura is a pink- haired exotic beauty, so of course a legion of willing fanboys that are constantly abused by Gaara. Her boyfriend is so nice... Unlike my ex. *sob*

Ino was always a beautiful and pretty blue- eyed blonde, so she didn't have the first clue about the pain and teasing we went through. But that was okay, she was still a nice person. Was. Until *sob* she... s-she... did it with... HIM! I always thought she'd hook up with one of her hotter fanboys in the near future, but I guess not.

Ookay... Moving on! I'm soooo over it! Not. After 2 minutes of curling up in the fetal position and rocking back and forth, I was back in action.

So after the makeover and I lost my shyness, Sasuke asked me out. We were sorta good friends at the time. I helped him out in History. Ino and Sakura were estatic for me. But also jealous. They were back then Sasuke fangirls and had often lamented to me on how I was so close to him compared to them. They finally stopped their complaining when we dated and accepted it for my sake.

Sakura had truly gotten over Sasuke, due to Gaara asking her out the next month. But it was disgusting to even look at them sometimes, they were _very _touchy- feely. But I did always suspect Ino still had a thing for Sasuke, even though she dated that one guy Sai last year. Come to think of it, Sai did look a lot like Sasuke. They're both quiet and talented too...

Anyways, I was on the icky floor until 4 o' clock in the afternoon until I had stopped crying. I had demanded Sasuke to come to the school at 10 a.m that day. I was on the ground for 5 and 1/2 hours. The other half an hour was me breaking up with Sasuke and throwing my socks at his handsome face. Did I say handsome? I meant butt-ugly. But who am I kidding? He's so_ HOT_.

This is sad. I gotta get back at him. I gotta get my revenge. I gotta do something badass- like. Like... like... hmm... uh... umm... This is hard. I should have sex with his equally hot brother, Itachi! Oh wait, thats disgusting. Having sex at this age is gross. Okay sure some people do it, but not this good girl! Oh wait, wasn't I trying to bad? Never mind, disregard that.

But Sasuke is gonna pay! A lot! I'll make him _suffer. _I hate him now! Yeah! He won't get the best of me. No more tears. I won't go back to him ever!

I should become even hotter than I am now and go out with someone hotter than Sasuke. This isn't gonna be easy. I'm already smokin'. Just kidding. But seriously, I'm gonna go find someone hotter than Sasuke and make him fall in love with me. Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha will regret the day he and Ino Yamanaka commited adultery! Mwah ha ha ha! Wah ha ha ha ha!

Don't you just love my evil laughter?

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

**Uchiha Mansion**

I was in the main living room, lazily flicking through the TV channels. There was nothing good to watch. I had just come home from the school. I swear my left ear is still ringing. Damn, that girl has some lungs. Will my ear ever be the same again?

Rubbing my ear absent-mindedly, I thought back to Friday night. Mmmm... That Ino has a nice body, better than whatever Hinata might have. I don't know. She won't wear anything appealing so I can't see anything. She just stays in those baggy jackets and fugly long pants. I haven't even seen her in shorts. _Shorts_. Everyone wears them in the summer! Except her. Whatever.

Flicking through one last channel, I yawned, leaned back, and closed my eyes. There was nothing to do on a Sunday like today. Maybe some thinking. Man, am I glad she dumped me. If it was the other way around, Neji's gonna come around and whoop my ass. Last time he did, my right buttock stung for weeks. I shouldn't have stared at Tenten's chest that long while being with Hinata. I don't wanna go through that pain again. Like bees stinging my ass every time I sat down. Its like having a big pimple on your ass. It just _hurts_.

Thinking harder, I realized that I did cheat on Hinata with one of her friends. Neji's gonna go and kick my ass again anyways. Great. I'll just have to avoid him at school then.

That girl... What was her name again? Ino. Right, she was a mess when I kicked her out of my house. Naked. But whatever, not my problem. She kept crying saying that she loved me. Ew. Go away already, I thought back to the way she look when I told her to leave. She cried almost as much as Hinata today. Not a pretty sight. I hate girls like that, so clingy and needy.

I don't think she and Hinata have talked since then, eh. I don't really care. Who cares if their friendship is messed up? Not me.

* * *

**Ino's**** Pov**

**Konoha High School**

**Monday Morning Before Class**

"Hinata! Sakura! Just please, _please_ listen to me!" I pleaded. I could hardly believe that I, the prideful Ino Yamanaka, was on my frickin' knees begging for forgiveness! It was all a mistake.

I could tell that both of them had a hard time believing it too. They were probably thinking something along the lines of, "That pig! How can she be crawling back to us begging for forgiveness after what she did?' I wouldn't blame them.

"Why would I Ino? You and my boyfriend... My ex- boyfriend h-had sex! Its gross! You were my best friend!" Hinata crossed her arms and fixed me a cold stare. Next to her, Sakura was doing the same thing.

"I still am your best friend! Just hear me out! Please, give me a chance. I know what I did was wrong and-" I broke off and started crying. I don't cry that easily. I'm a tough girl. But I couldn't help it. The pain of Sasuke, my long time crush, dumping me out on the streets and my two best friends angry at me was too much for anyone to handle.

Instantly, Sakura's defenses melted and she rushed to my rescue. Being the kind- hearted doctor she was destined to be one day, she couldn't stand to see anyone in distress.

"Let's just listen to her Hinata. After she stops crying. We haven't heard her side of the story. What Suigetsu told us wasn't everything." Sakura turned to look at Hinata as she cradled me in her arms. I was crying into Sakura's shoulder and getting her t-shirt wet. She didn't say anything however. Bless her.

Hinata lost her icy glare. "A-are you sure?" She asked.

Sakura nodded and they both looked at me. Then I took in a big shuddering breath. With a slight frown, I began.

"On Friday night after school, I was partying at Suigetsu's party at Sasuke's place. Remember? I asked if you guys wanted to go but you refused." Sakura and Hinata gave each other a knowing look. They didn't want to go to the party because Suigetsu was infamous for his wild parties... with alcohol and stuff. They didn't want to get caught with that, but I couldn't care less. The parties were a ton of fun and no matter what Hinata and Sakura said, I wasn't gonna be stupid enough to accept a beer. But I did anyways.

I continued. "Anyways, I-I-I was offered some beer from S-Sasuke. I was surprised, because even though you and him were going out, he was still pretty cold towards me. I think he still saw me as an annoying fangirl. I felt rude if I didn't take it. So I remembering smiling and toasting with him to a long and happy relationship for you. After that it all was a hazy blur. I drank too much, Sasuke kept offering me more and I couldn't refuse. I still liked him." I added bashfully.

"Hmm." Hinata said. She probably already know that, but her eyes had that glare on. Her eyes were very pretty, but intimadating. She knew it too. So that's why her glares were so effective. Sakura just nodded, signaling for me to go on. So I did.

"I guess in my drunken haze, Sasuke got into bed with me. I can't remember much but Suigetsu walked in on us while we were doing... it." I felt uncomfortable saying it, but I pressed on. "We both fell asleep after that. The party downstairs had already ended. Early in the morning, when I had a hungover, Sasuke kicked me out in my birthday suit. The headache pounding in my head made me confused and it just spilled out. I confessed to him even though I was out on his street, naked. I poured out my feelings for him even though you guys were going out. He didn't care, just slammed the door in my face and threw my clothes at me."

I could feel a wave of fresh new tears coming on. I hiccuped, then resumed my crying again. Pathetic, but reliving the way Sasuke looked at me and treated me was just so... so... I cried harder. Hinata knelt down next to me and patted my head.

It made me feel like a little kid again, but I welcomed it nonetheless.

"Ino-chan, I forgive you now. I know it wasn't right, but he got you drunk. If anything its all his fault. I'm sorry as well, that we didn't listen to you until you broke down crying." I shot a small glare at Hinata. _'Thanks for rubbing it in.'_ I didn't say anything because I was just happy they forgave me.

"I swear that we'll get back at him. I'm plotting my revenge, and you're helping." She gave me a sunny smile.

Sakura started stroking my platinum- blonde hair and I started feeling a lot better. "C'mon pig, lets get to the girl's bathroom before class and get you right again. You look like a wreck." Sakura helped me up to my feet as Hinata bobbed her head in agreement, then she took up my right side.

_'I have the greatest best friends in the entire world.'_ I thought, as they lifted me away to the bathroom.

_'I feel like a princess.'_

* * *

A/N: Naruto will hopefully appear in the next chapter!

Please review! Reviews make me happy and write more! :)


	2. Meet Naruto Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: WOW! YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING! Thank you all for the reviews. They made me very happy! Sorry about not posting up the new chapter soon enough. I did have it written out, but it was too long and boring. So I fixed it up. :)

Sasuke is gonna be the evil guy in the story, he's not gonna be good. If you're a Sasuke- fan, I recommend you don't read this story. Just a friendly warning!

Enjoy! 3

* * *

**Bathroom**

**Sakura's Pov**

**Before Class**

"Ino... Are you done yet? It's been ten minutes."

"NOOO! I need five more minutes!" My patience was wearing thin by now.

"I swear you pig, if you're not done in the next-" Ino cut me off. PIG.

I stomped my feet. Ten minutes was way too long to swipe on some lip gloss and mascara!

"Look Forehead, it takes time to look this good!" She whined, "Just give me some time!" She turned back to the mirror and reapplied some mascara, apparently not caring about other's consideration.

"I don't care!" I looked over to my right where Hinata was off in her own little world.

I sighed, looking back at Ino. Is it bad to want her to start crying again? She's being annoying. I liked her better when she was crying.

"Inoooo..." I drawled.

"Kakashi- sensei is always late to homeroom! You know how he is! He _always _shows up at the end of class!" To prove her point, she just _had_ to flap her hands around like a demented chicken. Classy.

"I don't care. I want to go to Gaara- kun now~"

"Geez! You and him! You'll have plenty of time for your snuggling _after _school!"

My face turned light pink and turned my head away.

_'Hmph.'_

Hinata started fidgeting with her fingers, old habits die hard. She's been doing that for as long as I could remember whenever she got nervous.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" I asked.

"It's nothing... Just that homeroom is gonna end in a minute." She poked her pointer fingers together.

_'Whaaaa?'_

We were on the first floor and class was on the fourth. Our school had no elevators. _'Great... just plain frickin' greeaatt.'_

I took a deep breath.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I screamed. I can't stand to be late, even if our teacher always is. I'm the perfect student with straight As and good behavior. I can't let this happen, I WILL make it on time!

I darted out of the bathroom and racing down the hallway with the others closely following.

"My eyeliner!" Wailed Ino, "YOU MADE ME LOSE IT FOREHEAD!" She started trying to karate chop my head or something. I don't know, she's not entirely right in the head if you get my meaning.

"Forget it Ino! We gotta get to class!" Hinata said, trying to calm the raging blonde down.

With a few seconds to spare on the clock, we got to class on time. Cha!

_'Now where's Gaara-kun?'_ I scanned the class for a fiery red head slumped in his seat. Spotting him, I skipped to the empty seat next to him with Hinata and Ino taking the seats to the right and behind me. Giving Gaara a quick peck on the cheek, I plopped myself in my chair and looked over at my boyfriend.

He was sleeping.

_'He looks cute when he's sleeping.'_

Smiling to myself inwardly, I turned to look at the seat on my other side and the one behind it. Hinata and Ino were now having an animated chat about some new gossip, it's really good to see that nothing changed between them.

Now, normally you would think just Ino was the one with all the gossip, but that was Hinata too. Hinata is a frickin' ninja! She just becomes invisible in the shadows and will listen in your conversations. It's a little creepy, but very useful when you need to get some dirt on someone.

Ino is a social butterfly, so she's got connections all over the school giving her the scoop on someone. Not to mention her fanboys too. Combined, the two of them are just frightening. You wouldn't wanna be on the bad side of these two.

Done with my absent- minded thinking, I laid my chin on my palm and stared at the clock for a few seconds until the bell gave out a shrill cry. Kakashi walked in clutching that perverted novel of his.

School officially starts... now.

* * *

**Kakashi's Homeroom Class**

**Hinata's Pov**

"Kurenai and Asuma are definitely a couple!" Ino was saying to me. "Daichi told me that he saw them _doing things_ in his class after school when he stayed behind for detention." I nodded along, it was pretty obvious they were a couple.

"And I overheard Kurenai-sensei talking to Anko-san about the guy teachers at the school." I paused. "She said that Asuma was a lot hotter than Kaka-sensei."

"Knew it!" Ino chirped and started babbling about something else.

I tuned out and took a quick search of the class, wondering where that cheating bastard was. There he is! He was at the back, flirting with one of the school sluts. Karin Wannabe. Bi-yotch.

I whipped my head around and held my chin up high. A mad glint sparking in my eyes.

"And then- Hinata what's wrong with your expression? You look like you wanna murder someone."

"You're not too far off course... Ino-san."

Ino gave a nonchalant shrug and continued chattering about something while I glared at my converse.

The end- of- homeroom bell rang and Kakashi- sensei walked in. "I was eating a burrito this morning and then a pelican swooped down and ate it! I tried to get it back by flying after the pelican and forcing it to give back my burrito but-"

"Save it." Said our class.

A kid, Kiba, threw his very sharp pencil at Kakashi. He dodged it easily. It was a daily thing, we don't really care if he's late or not but its fun to see what excuse he's got up his sleeve.

"Lucky for you all, you've got a new classmate. Yay... Come in Naruto-san and introduce yourself." Kakashi made a signal to the new student to come in and this absolutely _gorgeous _guy walked in. My heart stopped for the longest four seconds of my life.

I had always thought that Ino's platinum hair was the prettiest shade of blonde there was, but Ino had nothing on this guy. His spiky hair was this amazing golden blonde, reminding me stangely of the sunny days. His eyes were so pretty too. '_Like the sky.'_ I thought. I looked down at my desk out of embarassment but I couldn't help but peek again at the new guy through my bangs at his eyes.

_'His eyes... they're changing tints of blue!'_

Amazing. And don't even get me started on his body! It was nearly as hot as his hair and eyes. He had a pretty deep tan, an angelic mischevious face, perfect toned muscle-ly body and- and yeah... I might've been drooling. Jk, Hinata Hyuuga does NOT drool. But my eyes did glaze over when I saw his chest. Yes, I'm shameless. '_Bad Hinata!'_ I berated myself.

_'But I think he has abs!'_ I thought gleefully. Man, I'm pretty sure that even Sasuke couldn't compete with this guy! And he works out! Gaara comes closer in terms of hotness, but I think this Naruto beats them all!

_'For-GET Sasuke.' _A little voice inside my head said.

I shook my head a little to clear myself of any more indecent thoughts.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ino stood up in her chair and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the new kid.

"Oh heeyyy cuuuz'... What's up?"

"Don't 'hey cuz' me! What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Cousin? Well this could work out in my advantage. Ino could introduce us then. The gears in my brain started churning. He could be part of my revenge on Sasuke Uchiha!

"You don't want me here? I feel hurt. Very hurt indeed." A sad puppy pout appeared on his face. I was melting into a pile of goo. But I wasn't the only one, girls all over the room had hearts in their eyes and going 'Awwwww...'.

"Oh... well I was... Sorry cuz'! I didn't mean to make you sad or anything..." Ino faltered and sat back down. Weird, she's not normally like that. But then again, no women alive could probably resist that pout. Related or not.

"Well then I'll start my introduction! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm Ino's cousin from the land of the Whirlpools! My dream is not to be some crummy old mayor, but the president! I like ramen, soccer, basketball, ramen, football, and that pretty girl with pretty hair and pretty white eyes in the third row!" He proclaimed.

What? NOOOO! He likes a girl in the third row with pretty hair and pretty white eyes! Damn that bitch! I wanted Naruto to like me, not her! I looked to see the girl in the third row. Oh wait... I'm in the third row. So I looked at the people next to me with pretty hair and white eyes. Wait... I'm the only girl in this row and I'm the only one in this school with white-gray eyes besides Neji. And he's a junior and not in this class. Could it be?

I blushed cherry red. Sakura gave me a bright smile and Ino nudged me. She leaned over and whispered, "I'll introduce you guys." I love this girl.

"Thank you Naruto. Please give Naruto a warm welcome to the school, class. Naruto, you can sit next to the pretty girl with pretty hair and eyes. Raise your hand Hinata. " And Kakashi started writing down instructions for our English class, then buried his nose in that perverted book of his.

Naruto strolled down the aisle and when he got to the right side of me, he bent down to say, "Hinata, huh? Pretty name for an even prettier girl."

I think my face went even redder, if possible. Behind me, Ino and Sakura gave each other a hive- five.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

"Come in Naruto- san and introduce yourself." The perverted old guy beckoned me to come in. Heh. Beckon. That's funny. Bouncing slightly on my heels, I walked inside the class. First thing I noticed was this girl in the third row. She was seriously pretty. Like one of those rare girls who were just so beautiful without really knowing or putting in any effort. I could see her eyes slightly widen at the sight of me.

Yeah. I know that I'm sexy.

I could see that she was fighting back a blush or something as she looked at me again behind a curtain of dark hair. Awww... She's so cute. I like her already. I might tease her a bit.

Ino stood up and started pointing at me and screeched something about me being here. I replied back smoothly with my infamous pout and some of the girls started swooning. Stupid Fangirls.

"Well then I'll start my introduction! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm Ino's cousin from the land of the Whirlpools! My dream is not to be some crummy old mayor, but the president! I like ramen, soccer, basketball, ramen, football, and that pretty girl with pretty hair and pretty white eyes in the third row!" I looked to see if that girl was blushing.

She was.

I saw Ino lean over and whisper something into her ear. Great! They must be friends. I'll force Ino to introduce us. Kaka- sensei or whatever told me to go sit next to the pretty girl named Hinata. Thank you Kaka- perv! I walked over to my new seat and bent down to whisper to her, "Hinata, huh? Pretty name for an even prettier girl."

Her face flamed more. Oh, I am _good._

Konoha High might not be that bad with her around. I think I like this school already!

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha High**

**Gaara's Pov**

After English, my girlfriend's friend, Ino, thrust the new blonde kid at me. "Pandaaa!" She squealed. God, her voice was so irritating. "Do me a favor and show Naruto around! I know you guys will be besties already! You both have the same schedule too! Oh goodie!" She clasped her hands together and looked at Naruto sternly.

"Don't do anything bad and be good, sweetie!" She turned around and ran off, waving at us before ducking into the crowd.

"Sooo... Panda huh?"

"Shut up. It's Gaara." Blondie started sniggering.

"What's our next class?"

"Geometry." I miss Sakura. She would make things better if she were here.

"Oh."

"Tch."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Ah." I'm kinda anti- social, but I'm a nice guy... According to Sakura. God, I miss her... I shut my eyes and let her image sink into my mind. The blonde next to me broke my concentration.

"Hey do you play basketball? You seem like the type." A corner of my lip lifted up ever so slightly. I liked basketball and lots of other sports. But especially basketball. Few points to him for mentioning basketball.

"Yeah, I do. I'm trying out this year." Naruto smiled and carelessly slung his right arm around my neck. I scowled. Don't touch me!

"I can tell we're gonna be buddies! I'm trying out too! And soccer and football! You can try out with me too!"

"Sure..." I just said that to shut him up, but it did the exact opposite.

"COOOOLL! HEY! HEY! GUYS! ME AND HIM ARE FRIENDS!" He shouted at the people around us. What? I never said anything about being friends. What is going on in his head?

People stopped moving and turned to look at Naruto. Some girls had lovesick hearts in their eyes. Stupid fangirls, I got Sakura. Sakura is better than any annoying fangirl with her... her mesmerizing, sparkling emerald eyes and blossom pink hair and_ really_ hot body. Damn, I'm a lucky guy.

Anyways, they like me cuz' I'm the 'bad boy' type who needs 'comfort' and I'm 'misunderstood' and shit. I don't need comfort, I need Sakura. I guess Naruto isn't all too bad- looking, cuz' some girls started happily whispering to each about the new 'hot' guy.

_'Someone get me a bucket. I'm about to puke.' _I thought as a bunch of girls near me started debating whether or not he lost his virginity yet. Ew. We're only 16.

Naruto started yammering about something else by now and I could care less. Wait... He said something about dunking techniques... Hmm. I'm interested again.

And though I'll never admit it...

He became my best friend by the end of the day. He can really worm his way into your heart.

* * *

**History with Ibiki**

**Ino's Pov**

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I've put your soon- to- be boyfriend in good hands! Sakura's man has it covered!" I told a still slightly pink- faced Hinata.

"O-oka-y..." Hinata looked out the window and a small smile appeared on her face as the sun washed over her face. I wish Sakura was here to see her this love- struck. But nooo... She has to be a smarty- pants and marched off to Calculus with Shikamaru. Speaking of Shikamaru, his best friend is kinda cute. Chouji Akimichi. Over the years, he's lost all of his 'baby fat'. He's in pretty good shape now. And dare I say it? Kinda hunky.

Ever since he signed up to be the quarterback for the football team last year, he's gotten really good- looking. I should snag him as a potential boyfriend before the sluts get to him. Not to mention, Chouji was pretty nice and he's always been a good friend to me. Sighing, I put my chin in the palm of my hand and started thinking more about Chouji, finally realizing how cool he really was.

_'Sweet, nice, charming, defensive, good- looking, caring, athletic, quarterback, football, loya-' _"GET OUT YOUR TEXTBOOKS TO PAGE 329!" Stupid Ibiki- sensei entered the class. He started barking out more orders to us as he wrote instructions on the board. "FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS! IF YOU FAIL TO DO SO, PUNISHMENT MUST BE REQUIRED! More homework." He said evilly. Being a retired military commander, he was scary.

Not wanting to anger the teacher, everyone got out their textbooks and started reading our assigned page.

I looked over to see Hinata. She was asleep. Oh No! How did this happen? I prodded her with a pencil and she didn't wake up. Ibiki hates people who fall asleep in class!

_"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Naruto's gonna kiss you!" _I stage whispered.

"Huzza-wha?" Hinata had the noticeable red trademark of someone who fell asleep on their textbook. Ibiki seemed to materialize next to us. "Detention, Miss Hyuuga for falling asleep. Good luck, I'll be supervising it."

He left to go back to his desk.

_"I'm so sorry!" _I mouthed. _"It's not your fault. Don't worry! We'll hang out later." _She mouthed back.

When we were in the bathroom that morning, I had proposed the idea of hanging out afterschool at the new cake shop to celebrate us being friends again. I also needed to tell them something very important too! But it could wait.

_"Sounds cool."_

Ibiki snapped a ruler against our desks. We jumped in our seats. "Less mouthing! More working!"

Under my breath, I whispered, _"Jerk." _I think he heard it cuz' he gave me five more problems to do for homework on the way out. What a jerk!

* * *

**Science**

**Naruto's Pov**

It was now third period. I managed to get through geometry without too much of a headache. Math bores me. I'm more interested in girls, namely Hinata. I grinned widely at the thought of her. She was so cute.

"We got Orochimaru next. He's a creeper. He likes 'young, good- looking' guys and gives us assigned seats. All the better looking guys sit up front. I sit in front row. He'll assign you a seat once we're inside, hopefully he won't put you in front like me." Gaara warned.

I must've had an alarmed expression on my face because he added, "But don't be too worried. Sasuke's in this class, so most of Orochi's attention is on him inside of the rest of us. Thank God."

"You know Gaara, I think that's the longest sentence you've said to me all day." I beamed. "Tch." Great, back to the caveman days again.

I plunged my hands into my jacket pocket. I felt something and pulled it out. It was a fire cracker. In the other pocket, I had a matchbox. I left it in my jacket last time I wore it in Whirlpool.

Looks like Orochimaru's gonna get a surprise if I end up in front.

This could be interesting.

*5 minutes later*

"OUT! OUT IN THE HALLWAY UZUMAKI! DETENTION!" The snake- like teacher shouted and threw at me a slip of paper for detention.

Let's give you a quick summary of what happened, a few minutes earlier. When I walked in class, Orochimaru stared at me longer than needed and I felt very violated. Later, he pointed me to a seat next to that Sasuke kid in the first row.

_'I don't like my seat already.' _Something about Sasuke made me uneasy, like he couldn't be trusted. Anyways, the seat was right in front of Orochimaru's desk where he could stare at me all class long.

When we were all getting seated, I set off the firecracker and kicked it into Oro's desk.

He got a nasty little present when it went off.

You see, that was a special fire cracker made only in Whirlpool. It spurts out pink paint when you light it up.

So when it went off, Orochi's leg was stained with the bright color. The whole class started laughing like we were all going to pee in our pants. Gaara gave me a thumbs up, he was actually sorta smiling! Sorta.

Orochimaru looked at all of us wildly, pointing to each of us shrieking, "WHO DID IT?" I didn't answer. I was scared shitless by that screaming snake pedo.

"It was Naruto Uzumaki who did it. I saw him kick the firecracker towards your desk." BASTARD! HE SOLD ME OUT!

"OUT UZUMAKI! OUT! OUT! YOU'LL BE SITTING IN THE BACK FROM NOW ON! INTO THE HALLWAY!" S/he shouted. Orochimaru kinda looks like an ugly girl if you look at him a certain way.

"But why Orochimaru- sensei? I didn't do anything!" "UZUMAKI I KNOW IT WAS YOU! SASUKE SAID SO!" What? That's so messed. "OUT! OUT IN THE HALLWAY UZUMAKI! DETENTION!"

And that's how I ended up with detention.

* * *

**Detention **

**Hinata's Pov**

I walked into Ibiki's class feeling like crap. Detention was something I didn't normally get. I slept in class because... I don't know. I was thinking about Naruto then I just passed out. My head was in overgear thinking about him. I know he's only teasing me. He could never like someone like me.

I dragged myself over to a desk next to the window and slumped in my seat. _'Fa- duck my life.' _Then I smiled. Fa- duck was a word Sakura made up in 7th grade to replace the F word. Whenever we said it, it just sounds so funny and we smile. I started thinking more about all the funny times in middle school. Like that one time with the pink boxers. Now that was a weird day. Immersed in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Naruto breathing down my neck.

When I did realize it, I gave a start and whacked Naruto against his chest. But instead of hurting him, I hurt myself. Gee, his chest is really hard.

"Oww?" I said holding my hand. "Sorry! I didn't want to disturb you! You looked pretty thinking to yourself." I just stared at him. Was he flirting with me? You see, I can't tell if someone was flirting with me. Flirting and complimenting were the same thing to me. "Thanks?"

"Why is it a question?"

"Because?"

"Because what?"

"I don't know?"

"Stop it."

"Sorry?"

"Stop with the question marks!"

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Okay."

Naruto smiled at me. "You're okay, Hinata." "I'm flattered." And smiled back.

"Wanna ditch detention? I heard Ibiki's not watching. Kakashi is and he's probably not gonna show up until the last five minutes of detention. We can go up to the roof and get to know each other more!"

Was he serious? Get to know each other more? I feel like I'm in a cheesy chick flick or something. But hey, it's kinda adorable. "Sure. That sounds fun!" Bleh, I sound too cheery. I don't do cheery, I'm shy and cute.

"Okay let's go!" He grabbed ahold of my hand and started tugging me out of my seat. "C'mon! You're kinda slow!" And he took off with me feebly trying to catch up with him. He was still holding my hand.

After awhile, we stopped. "You don't know where we are, don't you?" I asked. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, at last letting go of my hand. "Yeah..." I had to smile. He was cute. "Okay, follow me! But no running. I'm exhausted!"

*10 minutes later*

"Here we are!" I paused and took a look at our surroundings and the weather. It was really nice, warm but breezy.

"Ah, finally we're here! Your school has a nice roof. Let's go sit under that big tree over there." He took ahold of my hand again and led me to the spot. He sat leaning his nack against the trunk and patted the spot next to him. "Sit here Hinata!"

And I obliged, pulling my knees up to my chest. Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the sky, taking in the patches of sunlight that filtered through the branches.

My breath hitched in my throat. He looked like an angel. So perfect, so golden, so pure.

The only thing that ruined it was the hand slowly crawling up my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He opened one eye and laughed. "I got caught huh? But you don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind." '_As long as it stays there and not anywhere near my chest!' _I silently added after he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Without realizing it, I closed my own eyes and had let my head rest against the side of his chin. I was shorter than him by a good few inches.

We stayed like that for about an hour in a peaceful silence. Just enjoying each other's presence and not needing to exchange words to bond. I can't really describe the feeling I felt when I was with him. It just felt so right being with him. Like nothing could ever go wrong when I'm with him.

Later that day, I reckon it was the best hour of my life.

* * *

**4:00 P.M **

**Roof**

**No One's Pov**

Hinata had opened her eyes and stood up, alerting Naruto that she was going to go meet up with her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow! Naruto... kun." She added the suffix softly. "Ditto Hinata- chan! We'll have to do this another day!" He waved her goodbye as they headed out in different directions. "Bye!" He called out. Hinata gave a silent salute and turned around sprinting to the cake shop while Naruto went on home.

_'Hina- chan and I bonded!' _Naruto thought giddily, as he walked home. Not too far away, a dark- haired male figure hidden in shadows was watching them go their seperate ways.

"What is this emotion I'm feeling?" He asked himself in a whisper. He clutched his chest, a bitter feeling of desire and anger turmoiling inside him.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! I fixed up the weirder parts. :) I wrote more than I expected. A reward for being late with the chapter update!

Reviews would be great!


	3. Operation: Stalking the Girls!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: IMSOSORRYEVERYONE. I didn't know what to do in the story! But now I do. :) This chapter is mostly just a filler. All the real action starts in the next. I'm working on the fourth chapter right now.

Don't worry, REVENGE PLANNING will start in the fourth chapter as well.

* * *

**Cake Shop **

**After Detention**

**No One's Pov**

Hinata couldn't stop grinning to herself as she walked inside the cheerful little shop. "Hinata! Over here!" Ino waved the girl over and Hinata sat down in the chair. She was still smiling to herself about Naruto.

"What are you so happy about, missy?" Ino asked, with a small smile of her own. "Oh, nothing. Just a really, really fun detention."

"Come on now, Hina- chan~ Detention can never be fun! Especially with Ibiki. What is it really about?" Ino leaned closer, thisty for some gossip. Sakura was stirring her drink, and looking pointedly at Hinata.

"Eh, its nothing... Just Naruto- san." _'Don't make a big deal Hinata, don't make a big deal. Or else...'_

"OMG! OMG! NARUTO?" Ino and Sakura practically lept out of their seats and started spinning around in delight with each other.

"Hinata's got a crush~~" They sang, "Hinata! Naruto! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes ma-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Hinata got out of her seat as well to cup her hands over her obnoxious friend's mouths. "People are staring!" She hissed into their ears.

It was true, nearly everyone in the tiny shop were looking at the trio, and not because of their shockingly good looks either.

Sakura managed to say through Hinata's fingers, "I think its cuz' we're so pretty, right?"

"Right!" Came a muffled reply from Ino.

"You guys are weird..." Hinata said, removing her hands from her friends and wiping them on her jeans. Just in case, Ino and Sakura normally bit or licked Hinata whenever she did that. But at least she got them off the topic of Naruto for now.

"Anyways..." Ino started as they got back in their overly stuffed chairs, "My parents are gonna be outta town for some business from this Friday to Sunday night. You ladies ready for a girl's night out and sleepover on Friday night?"

"Omigosh, YES." Sakura said. "We can invite Temari and Tenten too, can't we?" Temari and Tenten were two juniors who were best friends. The five girls were all really good friends. They knew each other through Neji (Hinata's older cousin) and Gaara. Tenten was Neji's girlfriend and Temari was Gaara's older sister.

"Duh, we haven't seen them for ages!" Ino squealed, "What about you Hinata?"

"You bet! We haven't had a sleepover at your house for a while too, we can use your basement!"

"That's cool! Oh, I'm so excited now! Ugh, Monday is too far away from Friday." Ino said dejectedly, slumping in her seat.

"Ah, cheer up, Pig! Friday night will be here soon enough!" Sakura happily said, poking her blonde friend in the cheek.

"What. Did. You. Say. Forehead?"

"Nothing... Oink, oink!"

"GRAH! YOU INFURIATING BILLBOARD BROW!"

"Oh look. Infuriating. Big words for a Blonde."

"FOREHEAD!"

Hinata sipped her drink and concluded, '_My friends are idiots_.'

* * *

**Friday **

**Konoha High**

**After School**

**Gaara's Pov**

I had my headphones on, blaring Linkin Park and Three Days Grace songs in my ears. I didn't really want to listen to music at the moment, but anything was better than listening to Naruto bitch about someone. We were walking out of the school together.

"I mean _SERIOUSLY!_ That chicken- butt Sas- gay freak is a FREAK! I mean, no straight dude can actually cheat on someone as pretty and nice as Hinata! Especially for my cousin! Don't get me wrong, Ino is great and all, but she's a kinda bitch! Y'know? And-"

"Hey guys!" Kiba walked up to us_. 'YES! Someone here to interrupt the idiot.'_

"I just overheard Tenten and Temari talking to each about a sleepover. One that they, Sakura (Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at me), Hinata (he did the same to Naruto), and Ino are having at Ino's house. You guys interested?"

"No." I had better things to do than spy on a girl's sleepover.

"YES!" Next to me, Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Guess he doesn't have better things to do.

"Whaaat? Gaara, your girlfriend's there! I question your sexuality if you don't wanna see a buncha hot girls at a party!"

"Yeah! And what if they do make- overs? Don't you wanna see Sakura even prettier than she already is?"

I glared at the both of them. "NO."

"Okay then. You won't mind if I accidentally serenade and seduce her, right?" Kiba asked, wiggling his eyebrows again. Gross, he really needs to stop doing that.

"NO!" Oops, that had a little more emotion than I meant to let out. Kiba smirked, "You can't stop me if you're not there!"

I took a sharp intake of air, and death- glared Kiba. He didn't seem to be affected at all. Damn. It usually worked.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah!" Kiba and Naruto exchanged hi- fives with each other.

"Alright! I'll see you two later at Ino's house! By the way Naruto..." Kiba leaned his face close towards Naruto, a scary look on his face. "Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji are going to be there. Neji is quite overprotective of Hinata, just a warning... And he takes Martial Arts. Well... BYE!" Kiba's face morphed back into a happy smile and waved us good- bye.

"N- Neji? Who's h-he?" Naruto turned to look at me.

"Oh, Hinata's older cousin. He thinks its his duty to maim any guy who comes near her." I said calmly, I enjoyed the look on Naruto's face as I said that.

"Oh... I-I s-see..." He took a deep gulp. "F-fun."

Haha, I'm kinda glad I'm going now. It's definitely gonna be fun when Neji sees Naruto peeking on his cousin.

* * *

**Ino's Basement**

**5:30**

**Ino's Pov**

I twirled around my basement, relishing how nice it looked before the girls and I destroyed it. I walked around, inspecting every inch and making sure everything was absolutely perfect. Yeah, I can be a bit of a perfectionist. I glanced at the blue clock hanging on top of the door. 5: 30 am, they should be here any minute!

Just as I thought that, the doorbell rang. I jumped and sprinted upstairs to the front door.

"HI!" I squealed, jumping into the arms of whatever friend who was here. At least, I thought it was my friend.

It was the pizza guy.

Pimply, glass- wearing, brace- adorning, dorky uniform, nerdy guy who was in our grade at our school.

I retched inside. The pizza box he was holding got knocked into the ground when I jumped in his arms, was okay and didn't get hurt in the process. However, the pizza guy was estatic to have such a hot blonde bombshell in his arms. He didn't seem to intent on letting me go, even after punching him in the cheek.

"Hey! Hey! You weirdo! Open your eyes and drop me, DAMMIT!" I struggled in his arms, then pinched him like a little girl.

"Ow!" he rubbed his arms and I dropped $20 in his hand for the pizza. "Goodbye." I 'gently' pushed him off my property until he went off in his stupid little pizza car.

As the car drove off I heard some amused sniggers somewhere behind me. "BOO!" "AHHH!" I tripped over nothing and fell on my lawn. I looked at the offending person's shoe.

Cherry- red converse with black laces. Sakura's signature shoes... Which means, "YOU STUPID FOREHEAD!"

Sakura started cracking up and Hinata stepped forward. "Yeah, we saw what happened with the pizza guy too." She smiled, "We all did."

_'We?' _Tenten and Temari stepped out behind a tree on my front lawn.

I made a high- pitched squeal and ran towards them. This time I jumped into the arms of Temari and Tenten. Temari had my head and Tenten had my feet.

"Why do I have to get her stinky feet?" She complained. "Oh put a sock in it, Tenten! My feet do not smell!"

"Whatever." Tenten said, then she dropped the lower half of my body. GASP! How dare she? Temari let go of me as well. "It's nice to see you too, Ino."

I gave her a goofy grin, and turned to the rest of my friends. "Let's get this party started!" I pumped my fist into the air, something Naruto kinda rubbed on me.

"YEA!"

They screamed back, pumping their fists back at me. Oh yes, we're all not entirely sane. Smileyface.

* * *

**Outside Ino's House**

**Chouji's Pov**

Why was I here again? Oh right, Kiba threatened Shikamaru to come, and he begged me to tag along. Pff, I had way better things to do on a Friday night than spy on giggling girls.

I opened a new bag of barbeque chips and started munching. Hey, I'm not fat! Don't you dare think that. I'm the quarter back of the football team, quarterbacks aren't fat. IN YOUR FACE.

Geez, I wonder where Kiba was. He was the one who started all this! Out on the lawn, only me, Shikamaru and Neji were here. I don't really know why Neji's here. I don't think he's the type to exactly watch teenage girls gossip and stuff. He's so scary looking and stuff.

I popped the last chip into my mouth and tossed the empty bag into a trash bin outside Ino's house. Oh Ino, I don't think she'll ever realize that I like her. She's so pretty and stuff, but she's definitely out of my league. Okay, she's not _that_ outta my league (quarterback, baby!), but she'll only go for guys like Sasuke.

She already broke my heart on several occasions when we were kids and pretty much killed it when the rumor about her sleeping with Sasuke was true.

But I kept coming back to her. Am I an idiot or what? Ino was just so beautiful, and I loved her laugh and blue eyes. Scratch that, I'm a sappy moron for liking her. Sigh. I got up for my seat and stretched. My eyes trained on the distance, watching out for Kiba. That late bastard.

"CHOUJI! MY MAN!" Someone tackled me from behind and knuckled my head. BASTARD! I knew it was Kiba, only he was immature enough to do that. Well, him and Naruto. I've seen that blonde in action, setting off a smoke bomb in Orochimaru's class.

Somewhere near us, Shikamaru yawned. "You're here. Finally. I was falling asleep. Where's Naruto and Gaara?"

"Here." Gaara held up a hand in greeting. Naruto bounced eagerly on his toes. "Hey guys!"

"Okay dudes! INITIATE OPERATION: STALK THE GIRLS!" "HELL YEAH!" Naruto was next to Kiba yelling. Oh, I'm regreting this already.

Shikamaru sat down in his thinking pose, opened one eye and said, "Here's the plan..."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really short. So I promise the next one will be really long!


	4. Sleepover Plannings, Kisses, and Dares

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs.

A/N: Sleepover scene! And maybe some plotting. :)  
Again, I'm really, really sorry for the late update! Last week, there was something wrong with my laptop and I've been studying for tests! Ew, right? :)

Anways, Enjoy my story!

* * *

**No One's Pov**

**Sleepover**

Alright, so now the creepy idiot- stalkers have now managed to sneak into Ino's insanely huge backyard.

"What the bloody hell do we do now?" Gaara hissed.

"Don't say that man! Makes you sound like a bloody Brit!" Naruto whispered back.

"Don't be hatin' on the British! They're cool!"

"Whatever Kiba."

"Alright guys, I studied the layout of Ino's house-" "_Stalker!"_

Shikmaru narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"Takes one to know one, Inuzuka."

Naruto giggled childishly. "He got you there, Kiba!" "Whatever." Kiba rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We hide, we watch. We'll manly giggle, make perverted comments, if they suspect something, we RUN. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what happens if we need to go pee?"

Naruto answered Chouji, "We're men! We'll go wherever!"

"As in... Ino's _backyard_?" Chouij shifted his eyes uncomfortably. He just wasn't cool with peeing on a tree in Ino's yard.

"Yeah, man. Do whatcha gotta do!"

"That's just weird, dude."

"Okay, ready guys? Let's stalk!" Kiba crouched down and peered into Ino's basement window. He could say glimpses of them. "Get down here guys! I can see them!"

The others followed suit and watched them. "Aw, sweet! They're having a pretty hot pillow fight! Oooo! Neji! Your girlfriend nailed Sakura pretty good. Ouch! Nasty blow to Temari right there with Hinata."

The girls inside said something to each other and left the room where the boys could see them.

"I can't hear what they're saying!"

"Where'd they go?"

"Dammit! I was enjoying that view of Tenten's ass." Everyone looked at Neji.

"Whoa man! And I was starting to think you were gay!" Kiba patted Neji on the back.

Neji scowled, "Just because we don't kiss or hug or hold hands in public doesn't mean we don't do anything. Especially in _bed_." There was a dark underlining with Neji's last word.

"Ew."

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

I decided. It was high time for the matter of Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey girls~ I need help with revenge plotting~" I sang out. I stopped all swinging pillows in mid- throw.

"HECK YEAH! I WANNA PIECE OF THIS!" Ino dropped her pillow and looked at me expectantly.

"Hey why don't we go up to your room to discuss this? It's what they do in the movies." Tenten suggested.

"Sure why not? Haha, there might be some perverted stalkers trying to spy on us right now anyways." Ino winked to show that she was only kidding. We all laughed.

Yeah right. Who would wanna stalk us? I let out a 'phft' sound at the thought. We weren't that interesting.

*10 minutes later*

We were up in Ino's room. Ino and I were sitting on her bed, Tenten was on Ino's desk chair, and Temari and Sakura were on the floor leaning against the wall.

"So!" Ino began cheerfully, "Let's talk about the total destruction of Sasuke Uchiha, shall we?" She flashed a bright grin, but we knew that she was just dying to kill that chicken butt freak.

"Well... I think you guys should use jealousy to annihilate him. I mean, jealous can make you _insane_!" Sakura said, "Like take Gaara for example. He broke poor Lee's arm when Lee tried asking me out in eighth grade! And there was that time he nearly sent that senior to the hospital when he looked at me the wrong way. Oh, and-"

"We _get _it, Sakura. You don't need to rant to us again about your wonderful boyfriend." Ino scoffed. "But I do like your idea of annihilation and jealousy!"

"Okay, so we'll use jealousy. Who's gonna be the one making him jealous?" Tenten inquired.

"Duh, Hinata of course! She's practically the only girl Sasuke has ever shown a glimmer of interest in! Agreed?" Temari said.

"Agreed!"

I just sat there with my eyes and mouth wide open. "WHAT!" I screamed, flapping my arms in an Ino-like manner.

"You're gonna do it, all in the name of revenge!" Ino clasped her hands together happily at the thought of Sasuke's heart being broken.

"But... b-but... I was planning on dumping a bucket of Akamaru pee on his head in homeroom. O-or tripping him during P.E or something!" I wailed. Okay, I know after we broke up, I was thinking of going out with a hotter guy, but I was only kidding!

"H-haha-haahha-ah-h-h-hahaha... Hahaha-haahha-a-ha." I retreated into my turtle shell and rocked back in forth, thinking happy thoughts.

_'... Jello! Candy, juice, cake, desserts! Naruto... Blue eyes, golden blonder hair, hot tan, muscular and lean... Friends! Movies! Hot guys like Naruto! Fruit tarts! Romantic books, sleeping, hanging out with Hanabi, chilling with my girls Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari. My family! Naruto. Practicing my family's martial arts techniques! Training! Kickin' butt!'_

"Don't be scared, be happy!" Ino shouted, punching me playfully on the shoulder, "It'll be fun seeing him suffer! It'll be fun for the _BOTH_ of us." Her voice went on a very scary tone.

I winced and stopped rocking. "O-okay..."

"Alrightey then! So who should Hinata go out with to make Sasuke jealous?" Sakura pumped an enthusiastic fist into the air, narrowing missing Temari's face. "Watch it!"

"No contest, my cousin. It's obvious that they both like each other!"

"True that, Ino! Okay so we got the basis of a strategy set out. So here's the plan-"

"You're starting to sound a bit like your boyfriend, Temari." Tenten commented.

"Oh shut up! So here's what we do." Temari paused to whip out a pen and paper out of nowhere, "Ino... your job is to hook Hinata and Naruto up. Sakura, go on double dates with the new couple to ensure that things aren't awkward for them. Tenten and I will make sure that Sasuke will catch Hinata and Naruto kissing or going out on cute dates. And now Hinata... your job is the hardest, but the awesomest part there is. Make Sasuke regret ever cheating on you, make him hate Naruto, make him die to have you."

"Can we call it Operation: Destory Sasuke Uchiha Because He's a Dick?" Ino asked.

"Sure!"

Temari and all the others had scary- happy expressions on their face. Ino was rubbing her hands together evilly. I gulped. Oh what was I getting into? All I wanted was to prank Sasuke with harmless stupid pranks. Instead, I have to date Naruto (which isn't that bad) and make Sasuke jealous. Oh wait. This sounds great, never mind I take it back.

Stupid pranks are never gonna get the satisfaction I want.

I let out an evil cackle. Oh boy, Sasuke Uchiha, you're in for an emotional roller coaster ride.

My friends stared at my weirdly. Oh, I must've spaced out while thinking of revenge.

"You okay Hina-"

A crash echoed the house. Someone was in Ino's house. And we were alone. By ourselves. Harmless little teenage girls. Pretty teenage girls. Oh joy.

* * *

**Shikamaru's Pov**

Why did I have to be stuck withsuch loud friends? Especially friends who are retarded enough to break into a girl's house to crash a sleepover.

"Hide! I think they're coming!" Chouji whispered.

"Yeah, I can see them." Neji said, with his crazy- good eyesight. I rubbed my head, with these idiots, we were bound to get caught. Yeah, get caught in about 5 seconds. Since there was no easy way out of this, I strolled right up to them and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Blame Kiba."

Said person came up behind me and covered my mouth harshly. "Bitch! You sold me out!" He hissed in my ear.

I licked his hand in response.

"UGH! IMMATURE!" Kiba screamed, wiping his hands on Naruto.

"Oh come on man! That's not cool, getting Nara germs on me." The girls rolled their eyes. '_Oh course they would crash the party.' _They seemed to say.

"Shikamaru- kun~". My girlfriend walked up to me with a big happy smile slapped on her face.

But what the hell? Temari never calls me 'Shikamaru-kun'.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly took a step forward, I wasn't sure what she was planning.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE FUDGE WERE YOU THINKING?" She shrieked and jumped on my back. whacking me in the head. Ouch.

I saw that one coming.

I rubbed my sore head after she jumped off me. "Troublesome!" I called out as she strutted back to her friends. She just turned back around and smirked at me.

Then Kiba jumped on me. "BASTARD! BASTARD! DICK! DICK!" He started strangling me like a wrestler of some sort. I shrugged him off, not caring if he got hurt or not.

"OW!" Kiba stood up and started rubbing his... er, butt. He glared at me again.

"Okay... I think this calls for some _punishment_. What do you think girls?" Ino stood with a hip cocked to one side and a smirk on her face.

All of us guys gulped.

Oh man, I can tell this is gonna be a drag.

* * *

**Ino's Pov**

I mentally cackled in my head and evilly rubbed my hands together. OH YEAH! The guys would be in sooo much trouble! What should we do? OH! Hinata! I should consult Hinata! She has the most scary, disturbing, perverted, and evilest ideas out of all of us! I skipped over to her and asked.

"Hinata dearie~ What should we do to them?" I shot a haughty glance towards the cowarding boys in my kitchen.

Hinata looked at me, then at the guys. "I'm thinking we should play Truth or Dare with them. It'll be fun!" Hinata gave me a charming smile. Then winked and looked in the general direction of my cousin.

"What do you me- Ohhh... Gotcha babe!" I sprinted back to my position at the head of the girls. "Let's play Truth or Dare! After that, we'll let you guys go home and not hurt you." I batted my eyes innocently.

I was going to make Naruto kiss Hinata during a dare. Once they do, my stupid cousin will realize Hinata is girlfriend material and then they'll hook up! My eyes sparkled and I bounced eagerly on my heels.

'Operation: Destory Sasuke Uchiha Because He's a Dick' is a- go!

"Let's get this game started!"

* * *

**Chouji's Pov**

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! The taste of her cherry chapstick! I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT!" I belted out, putting as much emotion as I could into my words. I thought it sounded pretty good, but Shikamaru and Naruto and Kiba were breaking out in fits of giggles. Bitches.

I kept singing my heart out, I know I'm GOOD!

"I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!" Uh, I hope Ino knows I don't swing that way. I don't have a boyfriend, but I'm totally cool with gays. They're nice!

I sang some more until Neji threw a pillow at my head.

"AY! What was that for dude?"

"You suck at singing." Neji simply answered.

I frowned at him and got off the stage and back into my spot in the circle. Yeah, we were playing Truth or Dare. I still can't believe Ino and the others let us off that easy! Oh well, its a good thing! "Alright! Can I take your turn to spin?" Ino looked at me eagerly. Oh course, having that massive, silly crush on her and not really caring about spinning the bottle, I let her take my turn.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Really? Awesome! Thank you~ My turn now!" Ino jumped a little in her seat next to me (hehe) and clapped her hands like a little kid.

She looked at the bottle carefully, then glanced at her cousin. As if analyzing Naruto or something. Ino spun the bottle carefully and weirdly enough, it landed on her cousin.

"COOL! I'll take a dare, Ino!" he said without a second thought.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata." She said without hesitanting or pausing to think about it.

Naruto looked a little taken aback and looked at Hinata who was next to him. "What?"

"Kiss Hinata." Ino repeated. A slight smile was on her face, like she was trying to hold it back.

Huh. Well this is a little suspicious. Hinata seems to be on this too. She's looking at Ino like 'Thanks Ino! You're awesome, I love you!' Yes I'm fluent in girl talk.

Yeah, there's definitely something going on here. But eh, who cares? Probably nothing important. I really shouldn't question Ino's motives.

I wonder if she has any chips in her house...

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

I took deep breathes. _'Its all in the name of revenge!'_ I told myself. I had to take one for me and Ino, for everything Sasuke did to hurt us both! I looked over at the others for encouragement or reassurement.

Ino wiggled her fingers at me, obviously enjoying this. Sakura sniggered behind her hand. Tenten winked. Temari smirked a little and leaned on Shikamaru. OH WOW. SOME FRIENDS I HAVE. I glanced at Naruto, he was turning red... Just like I do when I'm embarassed or nervous!

Whoa, does that mean he actually likes me? Or is he just anxious to get this over with? I pleaded to whoever was listening to make this go by fast. I looked at Naruto again, he was sitting next to me.

And he was FROZEN.

Like straight- stiff. He wasn't moving, his muscles were tense and his expression was dead. His eyes stared ahead at a painting of a fruit bowl. Oh great. Could this get any better? I adjusted myself so I was in his line of vision.

If Naruto saw me, he didn't acknowledge me. I had to take things into my own hands. Looking straight into his (beautiful) blue eyes, I pressed my lips against him. After two seconds that felt like an eternity, he kissed back feverently. Guess he got over his frozen shock!

And _man,_ was he a good kisser. Sasuke can't compare! To describe the way he was kissing me, uh, he was pretty rough but it was so sexy the way he did it! It was about as heated as a kiss could get without french kissing!

I just about melted into his kiss. For a moment, I forgot everything. The only thing that mattered was the kiss. It was _crazy._ No one had ever made me feel like this before. I could feel his pulse race and my heartbeat beat quicker. I don't ever want this to end...

"HEY! Stop making out! Naruto still needs to do his dare!" (Curse her) Ino shouted.

"Wha?" Naruto broke away from our kiss and looked at Ino, puzzled.

"Ugh, you idiot! _You _had to kiss her! Not she kisses you! Get it right!" She pointed at me and Naruto. Oh-kay, well I take back what I said about cursing her back! More lip touching, yes!

While mentally cheering in my head, I didn't take notice of Naruto looming over me (hey, he's seriously tall!) and taking my hand in his to gently pull me closer to him. Then he gave me a butterfly kiss that skirted our lips.

OhMyGod. That was so cute and romantic. I could die happy and not care about revenge! It's just like in the romantic movies! My heart rate sped up even more. I was on Cloud Nine, my head somewhere else. I swear, that butterfly kiss he gave me was even better than that make- out session.

While I was in LaLa land with a dazed look on my face, Naruto gave the bottle in front of us a wild spin and it landed on Sakura.

"I dare you to french Gaara while sitting in his lap! You owe me one, dude." Naruto looked at Gaara with a happy grin on his face. Said red- head glared (in a happy-grateful way?) at Naruto. He seemed oblivious to the look.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the couple as Sakura started another make- out session when Naruto grabbed my hand again and whispered, "I need to ask you something important."

"'K, sure!" I lept from my seat and followed him silently out of the basement and into Ino's living room. No one noticed, as they were watching Sakura and Gaara.

Naruto made sure no one was listening and we were all alone. He looked deep into my eyes and brushed some hair away from my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I pretended to take a second to think about it.

"Sorry, but NO. I don't go for blondes."

"Whaaat? But... why not?"

"I'm kidding. I do wanna be your girlfriend!" I smiled to show that my first answer really was a joke.

"Oh, good. I really do like you Hinata! If you really did say no, then I wouldn've felt so embarassed for asking you out." He smiled back at me.

Ouch.

Pain in my chest, there's pain in my chest!

Is it remorse? Yeah, I feel guilt. I'm using Naruto as a pawn for revenge against Sasuke. He should mean nothing to me. I guess, but he is kinda cute. Naruto is lovable. But Sasuke needs to be punished for what he did! And Naruto is the only person suitable for the job!

But still... I can't do this to Naruto! I like him back. But Sasuke is just asking for my vengance.

My head is spinning. I don't feel so good now. Naruto asking me out, the guilt of using Naruto, and my revenge on Sasuke isn't doing me such wonders.

Then I got a grip on myself.

You know what? 'Operation: Destory Sasuke Uchiha Because He's a Dick' still must go on!

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

Can you _believe _it? I actually got the _balls _to ask the girl I like out! Finally! I've been crushing on Hinata for way too long! Okay, so maybe I've only liked her since Monday, which is like only 5 days of me liking her... but still!

Hinata Hyuga! I just asked her out! And her answer?

"Sorry, but NO. I don't go for blondes."

Huh? This cannot be happening! Did she just _reject _me? Oh great, I went and screwed this up. Did I come on too strong? Did my breath stink when she kissed me? She might not be into me.

Maybe she's still in love with Sasuke?

I panicked inside my head. Inner Naruto was running around in that empty mind of mine somewhere, trying to pull out a good reply for me to say back. In the end, all I had to say was...

"Whaaat? But... why not?"

"I'm kidding. I do wanna be your girlfriend." She said, smiling like it's all a funny prank. But I silently let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. I really do like you Hinata! If you really did say no, then I wouldn've felt so embarassed for asking you out." I gave her my deluxe super glad grin.

Oh goody, goody, goody! She does want to be my girlfriend! AW-SUM!

I've got a girlfriend~ I've got a girlfriend~ I'm gonna rub it in that mutt's face! HAH! Kiba's been saying I can't get a girlfriend for the life of me, but WHAT NOW? Hinata's my girl now!

AND KIBA'S GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T EXIST!

I let out a victorious laugh, accidentally. I hope Hinata doesn't think I'm weird for doing that. I looked at her. She didn't seem to notice. She looked a bit paler than usual and had the impression of a million thoughts going on inside her head.

Then her expression turned determined and her eyes focused back on me.

"Oh, sorry about that Naruto! I was just... uh, imagining what it was like to have you as a boyfriend!" She smiled again, this time with her straight white teeth showing.

"Ah, it's ok! But I'll tell you one thing, you'll never be bored with me as your boyfriend!"

Ugh, I sounded way too excited there. "Alright, sounds fun!"

Hinata gave me an affectionate peck on the cheek and tugged at my hand. "Let's go back to the circle! We can't miss any more embarassing dares and truths!"

I laughed. But not because of embarassing dares... But because Hinata was mine now. And not anyone else's.

* * *

A/N: That last line was NOT meant to be creepy. I guess it just kinda turned that way.

Please Review? They make me happy! :)


	5. New Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Thank you lil. ramen .lover! I'm going to use your idea if that's okay with you, thanks a lot!

And to my readers, thanks for sticking with my story even though I do painfully long updates (sorry by the way!).

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

**Before Homeroom**

**Monday**

It's official. I hate myself.

Why do I hate myself? Because now I'm officially almost sinking to that Uchiha's level. Almost. At least I didn't screw Naruto and kick him out of my house. But I did take advantage of his feelings for me...

I let out a sigh and buried my face in my hands. Sakura and Ino didn't take notice because they were bickering about who was hotter or something. They were being really loud about it too, screeching and hollering at each other. And I thought Konoha High was for the well- mannered, high- society ranking people of Konoha.

Through the cracks of my fingers, I stared at my desk.

I'm such a horrible person for using Naruto like that, using him for my own gain. And he's such a nice guy too! He doesn't deserve my awfulness. I can't do such a bad thing to a new kid! Even if he is a little on the perverted side.

_'What should I do, what should I do?' _Honestly, I thought I was onboard with the whole Sasuke revenge thing at the sleepover... But is the revenge really worth Naruto's feelings? There is always the possiblilty of him finding out and I'll miss out the oppurtunity to have a decent boyfriend for once.

If he does find out, I don't think I'll ever be able to live with the guilt and knowing that Naruto will hate me from then on. I really can't stand the fact that Naruto will hate me!

Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't tell Naruto about secrets that he should know about? And, the whole clique thing of him finding out and blowing up is getting kinda old.

So? It's decided? Yes? Okay. I've decided. I'll tell Naruto about the revenge thing. It'll be an asset if he was on the plan. It's better to tell him in the first place, right? Yeah, screw Operation: Destory Sasuke Uchiha Because He's a Dick!

Well, he is a dick... But screw the plan!

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

**The Battle of the Hottest**

Why can't this pig just admit defeat and say that I'm the sexier one. Huh? Pshh, you know how hogs are.

* * *

**Ino's Pov**

**The Battle of the Hottest**

Billboard brow is WAYY over her head if she thinks shes the sexier one. Duh, I'm the sexier one and with the better clothes!

* * *

**No One's Pov**

No one cares about their stupid battle.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

I was taking my time getting to homeroom. Once I knew that Kakashi never shows up for homeroom, I was estatic. I mean, what non- nerd student wouldn't? Thinking happily of happy thoughts like my new girlfriend and having extra time to kill made my legs start to skip through the hallways.

I didn't realize that I was actually skipping until Gaara jabbed my stomach with a hot pink color pencil. And OUCH! It was sharp.

"Knock it off idiot. People are staring." I looked around, naahhh. Not that many people staring, just a few fangirls giggling and nudging their friends to look at me.

"Yes, I know I'm that sexy. Therefore, you all must look at my hotness." I winked and a few girls swooned into the arms of their friends. Haha, I _AM _sexy!

"You shouldn't be flirting with them, Hinata will get jealous." Gaara stated.

"How is that flirting? I was just stating the facts!" I protested.

Gaara shrugged and walked into the classroom. Close on his tail, I followed and looked for Hinata.

I didn't have to look hard, she seemed to materialize next to me and clutched my hand.

"I need to tell you something important." She said firmly.

"Well alright. Sure what is it?"

Hinata led me to the back of the room, where there were barely any people sitting there.

I raised an eyebrow, what the hell did she want to tell me that needed to be so private?

"Part of the reason why I agreed to go out with you is because I wanted to use you to get back at my ex, Sasuke Uchiha. But, it's the not the whole reason! Like maybe 5% why I said yes. The other 95% percent is because I like you, I really do like you Naruto. Please don't be angry! And if you are, I'm sorry. You can break up with me, I know I deserve. But if you aren't mad... then maybe you could help me get back at Sasuke?" Hinata looked up at me hopefully.

Of course I can't say no to that adorable face! There's no way I could get mad at this cutie~

"That's alright, Hinata- chan. Anyways, SURE! Why the hell not? I mean, I hate Sasuke Uchiha myself. He's a bit of a mofo, ratted me out to Orochimaru last week. And don't be sorry. I'm just really glad you told me instead of letting it all blow up in our faces."

I leaned towards her and gave her an innocent kiss on the crown of her head. Then, a smile was shared between us.

HA HA HA HA HA. We're bonding already. Take that you stupid Uchiha!

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

**In His Limo**

"Achoo!" I gingerly rubbed my nose with a tissue. I didn't think that Uchihas could sneeze... Huh, someone must be thinking about me then. Whatever, probably just Karin or Ami or another hot fangirl slut.

No big deal.

* * *

A/N: Really really short chapter, I know. I'll try to make up for it in later chapters. I just wanted let you guys know that this isn't going to be a typical NaruHina story where Naruto finds out and gets mad and stuff.

Yeah, so review?


	6. Creepy Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I walked into the classroom, even more late than Kakashi with my hands stuffed into my uniform's pockets. Said person raised his eyebrow at me, expecting an excuse from me to explain why I was late.

Yeah right, I don't need to explain myself to him. But if you must know, I was napping in my limo, it was better than sitting inside this room full of annoying people. That ramen guy and my fangirls for one example. I ignored all the looks I had caused when I walked in and went straight for that seat in the back of the room normally reserved for me.

But it was occupied by that ramen guy.

Naruto something or the other And my ex who wanted 'VENGANCE' on me. Oh boy, what joy (hear my sarcasm roar).

The only good thing about her is that she is the heir to the Hyuga fortune and daughter of the Head Hyuga. Her family was almost as wealthy as the Uchiha family and OHMYGOD, lightbulb!  
If I get Hinata to be my girlfriend and marry her, I'll get half of the Hyuga fortune and get to combine our companies together! Everyone knows that the Uchiha and Hyuga are one of the most powerful families in the country! If we merge our family and companies together, I'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE! On the plus side, she's not all that bad looking. She'll be a good mother for future Uchihas. I smirked. Oh what fun plotting is! Oh the drama and tears, the romance and betrayal. I've decided, I'll MAKE Hinata Hyuga fall in love with me.

Starting now. She'll see how manly and commanding I am by ordering people around.

"OUT OF MY SEAT." I demanded to Naruto, hardening the gaze of my pitch- black eyes. This usually works, people always hide when they see me coming. The whole class had swiveled around to look at me and Naruto. Nosy busybodies.

"Why?" He smirked and put his arm around Hinata. "I don't see your name on it." A few jaws dropped around me, even Kakashi stopped his lesson to gawk at us. The marker he was writing with before dropped to the floor with a _plonk! _Kakashi didn't even bother trying to pick it up.

They had a right to ogle at us. No one ever challenged Sasuke Uchiha.

Everyone was looking at us, watching to see the drama unfold. I didn't care, I neglected them. What had my attention was this, _'What the fuck is Naruto doing with his arm around Hinata? Are they fucking dating? Why didn't I know about this?' _But I regained my composure quickly, as part of my Uchiha pride, I cannot let this faze me. At least on the outside.

"I sit there." I answered. "I always do."

Fuucckk it. Ramen dude is moving closer to Hinata. _'That little demon spawn, he shouldn't be doing that!' _I screamed inside my head. I should be the one making her fall in love with me!

THAT'S THE PLAN, ISN'T IT?

"No, you don't. I'm sitting here now. You can sit wherever in this class. Look, there are a lot of other seats in this class. Like that seat Karin and Ami saved for you." Naruto pointed to a seat surrounded by my obsessive, crazy fangirls. A vein in my temple twitched. It would be suicide if I even took a step towards them.

And oh great, his arm was still around Hinata. I stared at it, just a little bit longer than needed. The smug smirk on his face grew bigger when he noticed. Oh that smug bastard, how I wanted to _maim _him. He's ruining it, MY PLAN!

I guess I gotta steal Hinata away from him.

During our whole exchange, Hinata didn't say a word. But she was looking at me with a defiant look, almost like she was saying she didn't need me and was better off without me. Um, okay. Maybe making her fall in love with me isn't as easy as I'd thought it would be.

But that look wasn't there before, she was always so shy and timid. God, that was _so_ annoying. At times back then when we were in middle school, I just wanted to say to her,_ "Get a fucking backbone already, bitch!"_

But I couldn't say that because, you know, she was my girlfriend at the time, I liked her. _Liked._ And I'm an Uchiha.

I scoffed and mouthed, "_This isn't over." _

_"Damn straight it isn't!"_ That dick had the balls to reply back to me!

Whatever.

I moved my body and sat in a seat in front of Juugo. The class was still staring and whispering about what had just happened.

"Who the fuck are you looking at?" I growled at them. I didn't need this crap from them this early in the morning. Stupid commoners. Majority of them turned to look at Kakashi again and focus on the lesson. But a few stupider ones still looked at me. Like that Yamanaka girl. She pointed a manicured finger at me and made a cutting motion to her throat and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

I glared at her and flipped her off. Like _GET OVER IT ALREADY_, stupid whiny bitch. She flipped me off back and swung her head around.

Ugh, you have sex with her once and use her feelings, she'll get all super bitch and will wanna see you burn in hell.

Kakashi broke into my thoughts. "Sasuke, you've got Detention." He held up the marker he dropped before.

"What the fuck?" I couldn't keep the panicky tone away from my voice. "Why?" Mom was going to _KILL _me if she found out. And dammit, trust me when I say she's scarier than the devil himself when she's angry.

"You made a VERY inapporpriate and vulgur hand guesture to Ino here and swore in my classroom. Soooo~ detention!" He twirled his marker around his hand and his lone visible eye twinkled at the thought of me in detention.

That sick, perverted porn- reading bastard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a corner of Ino's lip turn up. That evil bitch didn't get caught huh? That sucks for me.

But like I said before...

Whatever.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

"I can't thank you enough Naruto!" Hinata said. "You're brilliant! You got him really mad!"

I took her hand and lifted it to my lips, "Why thank you my dear. The pleasure of irritating the Uchiha was all mine." I gave her a toothy smile, then Gaara roughly grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me off to the direction of Geometry.

"Let's go, Romeo. Off to the wonders of math for us."

"I love you Hinata! Wait for me, won't you?" I screamed as I was being pulled away. A few curious on- lookers stared and moved on with their lives. Some girls took out their phones and snapped a few pics of me. I got some fangirls! Oh wait, Hinata is glaring at them.

Heh heh. I've got a protective, jealous girlfriend. But my happy thoughts were cut short, "You're hopelessly cheesy. You know that, right?" Gaara said.

"Shut up. I rather be cheesy than don't do anything with my girlfriend." I directed the comment to Gaara's lack of outward affections with Sakura.

"Who says I don't do anything with her?" His tone took on a suggestive meaning that I didn't even want to know.

"Whatever man, I don't wanna hear it." I pressed my hands to my ears, "Anyways, can you stop grabbing my collar now? It feels like you're trying to strangle me."

"Oh... right. I forgot. It just feels so natural to choke you."

"Uh... I don't really know how to reply back to that. You're one scary dude, you know that, right?" I asked.

"You know it."

* * *

**Ino's Pov**

"What happened to the plan, Hinata? The plan, DAMMIT!" I screeched in my friend's face, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Well, I just decided it was better if Naruto was in on it. Besides, you saw the results it produced. Pretty great huh?"

"Yeah... well, you could've told us about it too! I mean, it's my revenge too!" I flailed my arms around to emphasize, overly dramatizing things like I always do.

"You'll get your chance. But did you see Sasuke's face when Naruto told him to sit with Karin? PRICELESS!" Hinata burst out laughing thinking about it.

I opened my mouth to protest, "Bu-"

"Let it go." Hinata's laughter was cut short as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't worry about it."

"Fine. But just to let you know, I better see a very unhappy Sasuke at the end of this! OR ELSE!" I pointed an accusing finger at Hinata's face, barely an inch away from between her eyes.

"Don't worry Ino. I'm sure that he'll be very, very unhappy and regretful of what he did to us." Hinata's tone went sinister and sort of evil. Oh great, here we go again. Hinata going all wacko on revenge again.

"Yeah... Don't get all weird on me now, okay? Cuz' you can get pretty stupid when you're thinking of revenge."

"No I don't! I just tend to linger and fantasize on the feeling of sweet revenge."

"Uh, can't think of a something to say back to that." I deadpanned at Hinata's mood swing. Then Ibiki's head popped out of the classroom door.

"Girls... get your butts inside my classroom or EXTRA HOMEWORK."

* * *

**Lunchtime**

**11:40 AM**

**No One's Pov**

"FUCK YEAH!" Naruto screamed. He was ready to get out of class and go to lunch. He was damned starved and sick of having Orochimaru give just about every male student a disturbing look that suggested that he was possibly undressing them in his mind.

Gross, right?

But especially Sasuke and him were given special attention from Orochimaru. Naruto just felt like like shooting Orochimaru, bringing him back as a zombie, and killing him again. That sickly pale bastard was just that annoying.

"Everyone is dismissed, except you Uzumaki! You'll be staying behind with me at lunchtime for saying such foul language. We'll have a good time, won't we?"

'_DAMN. I forgot I can't cuss in here!'_

_"_Yeah, real fun Sensei..." Naruto kept shooting pleading glances at Gaara to see if he would stay behind with him.

An inaudible sigh passed Gaara's lips and then, "Aw fuck, I stepped on a nail. Shit, I just said an indecent thing. I guess I'll have to stay here with Naruto, Sensei."

"Sorry Mr. Sabaku, Naruto has to stay here all alone with me." A creepy smile spread across his face, "He'll have fun with me. Don't worry about him."

The red head shrugged his shoulders at Naruto, mouthed a '_Good Luck' _and sailed through the door without a second look.

'_HEARTLESS_ _BITCH! HE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK SORRY! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' _Naruto looked nervously at Orochimaru- Sensei and took a big gulp. This was going to be one looong lunch period for him.

* * *

**With the Others**

"Geez, where's Naruto?" Asked Hinata, she was wondering where her boyfriend was. She twirled the fork in her hand into her spaghetti, pondering why he was so late.

"He swore in class and now he gets to hang out with Orochimaru. He's not going to be here and he's probably gonna get violated too." Gaara said solemnly.

Sakura and Ino stifled some giggles. "It's not funny, you guys!" Hinata shouted. She started biting on her fingernails, she worried for Naruto's innocence. Hinata nibbled some more, but then Sakura smacked her hands, effectively stopping Hinata from continuing one of her bad habits.

"Ah, don't worry. Worst Orochimaru can do to him is try to rape him! But knowing Naruto, he'll scream and bust Orochimaru for being a pedophile and then he'll get sacked! End of story." Shikamaru said.

"Or maybe he'll try to grope Naruto's butt! But the door will be locked! So Naruto will be stuck with him touching his ass until someone hears them. Then Orochimaru will get sent to jail." Added Kiba.

Hinata's eyes widened with alarm, the only words she heard were _"rape him"_ and _"grope Naruto's butt"_ She became immensely flustered as the image of Orochimaru doing 'things' to Naruto filled her seemingly pure mind.

"Wahhhh!"

And thus, her freaking out began.

"Calm down Hinata, we don't need another Ino here."

"HEY!" A cry of protest came from Ino.

Temari continued, "No offense Ino. Anyways, Orochimaru isn't that stupid to try and risk his job for something like that. I think that the worst he'll do to Naruto is make him clean out his snake's cages or sometihng. Shikamaru and Kiba are just teasing you, Hinata. No need to worry!" She playfully elbowed her boyfriend and Kiba for good measure.

At Temari's comforting words, Hinata calmed down.

But then, a high- pitched scream pierced the air, silencing all activity in the cafeteria as everyone turned to see where the sound came from. A familiar figure burst through the cafeteria doors with a ripped uniform and was dashing to the nearest teacher on yard duty.

"O-OROCHIMARU! OROCHIMARU TRIED TO DO THINGS TO ME, MAN! LIKE WEIRD, GROSS, INAPPROPRIATE THINGS DUDE! NOT COOL! HE TOLD ME IT WAS GONNA BE OKAY AND IT WAS GONNA FEEL GOOD AND TRIED TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT! NOT COOL, NOT COOL." Naruto babbled to Kurenai- Sensei. She just looked shocked as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Now try to calm down. So Orochimaru- Sensei tried to touch you? Well this isn't good, not good at all. We better get you down to the office and the nurse's to take care of you. Come now, off this way."

Kurenai- Sensei put a hand on Naruto's back to try to steady him.

"I gotta go." Hinata stood up abruptly and followed the pair out of the cafeteria.

"You do that, I'll throw away your pasta!"

* * *

**Hinata's Pov**

"Kurenai- Sensei? Kurenai- Sensei, wait!" I called after my favorite teacher.

She looked back and stopped as I caught up to them.

"Is it alright if I took Naruto to the Nurse? That way, you can go report Orochimaru, and Naruto will get treated faster."

"Um... Well, I guess that would be okay. You are pretty trustsworthy. Go on with Naruto then, I'll take care of reporting this to Tsunade _and _deal with Orochimaru. Thank you Hinata!" Kurenai- Sensei waved me off then headed off to the office. I looked at Naruto, who was slightly shuddering as he was probably going through what happened.

"This is going to _scar _me, Hinata. Orochimaru is some scary shit! I was just sitting there being a good kid while he gave me this look then he started talking to me, he said some dirty stuff. Then he tried molesting me! That's when I started running for it." Naruto made a weird face. "Man, I hope he'll get fired." He smiled at the thought, then put his hands behind his head and walked towards the cafeteria for some late lunch.

"Hold it, hold it! I gotta take you down to the Nurse's office to test you for any trauma."

"Truama? Pfft, it'll take more than that to freak me out!"

"But you did freak out... You were screaming when you ran inside the cafeteria."

"... Fine. I'll go."

I giggled then we held hands and skipped towards the Nurse's office.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

'_Well that was a fail.'_ I thought as I saw Naruto and Hinata run off happily together like they do in the cheesy romance movies. Blecch, it sickens me.

I thought Naruto would've been scarred enough by that incident to leave the school already! BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! Curse it! Damn him! Fuck, I thought that Hinata would've been crawling back to me after she dumped me but, Naruto just had to ruin it.

I need to get her back.

But its not because I like her, remember? It's for her status and money!

Besides, I guess Hinata is cute. Just a little.

Anyways, getting Hinata on my side, thats not really happening now, is it? It's that damn Naruto who is getting in the way of my plans! He's sabotaging everything! For the sake of the future of the Uchihas! I need to have Hinata back as my girlfriend so I could get half of her fortune as soon as I can.

I guess I should explain the Orochimaru- rape thing, huh? You see, that happened because of _ME. _I was the one who bribed Orochimaru into touching Naruto. All it took was a picture of me shirtless and a short butt- grope and Orochimaru was more than happy to do it. Where did I found the time to do this exchange? Right before class, I got there early. I knew Naruto would be idiotic enough to cuss in class, he always is. So I just went with it.

It was perfect. It almost worked! Sort of.

Well, there's still a lot of time left for me to come up with more plans to get Naruto to move schools and have Hinata crawling back to me. One of them is bound to work... eventually. It will! But for now, I'll wait in the shadows. Watching, waiting, stalk-

"Hey, watcha doing boss?"

I let out a startled yelp and scrambled away from the person.

The person let out a short bark of laughter, "Never seen you so creepy! You were just watching Hinata and Naruto, weren't you?"

"Maybe..." I said to Suigetsu. I should have him on the plan, shouldn't I? The more the merrier, I guess.

"Hey dude, wanna help me on something?"

"Depends on the task, boss. Don't wanna help you out with getting rid of your fangirls, they're fuckin' creepy, y'know? Like that Karin- chick." Suigetsu shuddered.

"No, it's nothing like that. I need you to help me out with something else. And get me all the others too.

* * *

A/N: Wanna review?


	7. Ice Cream Double Dates and Sneezing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Tenten's Pov**

**After School**

Well here I am... On the most awkward date of my life.

I guess you might be wondering why I'm saying this. It's because my _lovely_ boyfriend, Neji, dragged me to a date with him at an ice- cream shop. Doesn't sound that bad?

Well lemme rephrase that: Neji dragged me to an ice- cream shop. With Naruto and Hinata.

Alright, it still doesn't sound horrible. But it is. It is bad. It's terribly awkward for me, Hinata, and Naruto because Neji is giving Naruto his 'I'm gonna kill you for dating my cousin' and 'I'm gonna kick your ass' glares. Trust me, Neji still manages to look hot while emitting such killer intent, but I think he's pushing it. I mean, Naruto's a nice guy! I don't think he should get treated this way by Neji. My boyfriend is a bit of a bully...

I let out a silent sigh and checked my watch. Where the heck was the waiter with our ice- cream? I wanted to bang my head against the table. But I can't, it would only add to the weird atmosphere. And we wouldn't want that! Bored out of my mind with nothing to say, I looked over to Hinata. She was twisting her fingers. No doubt she was nervous too.

I placed my gaze at Naruto. He was sweating little beads of water and looking at everything but Neji. Oh boy, now this is a definite sign for me to do something and stop my irritating boyfriend from killing this relationship!

"Neeejiiiiiiiiii... Can I feed your ice- cream to you?" I stretched out his name and latched onto his arm. "It'll be fun! We haven't done anything couple- like in a while." I giggled girlishly. Something I do not do normally, only in the most desperate of cases.

The edge of his mouth twitched into an almost smile, he knew I was trying to get him to stop scaring Naruto. "Sure thing, Tenten."

I took that as a chance to gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" My boyfriend's scary stare on Naruto softened a bit but didn't look away just yet. _'We're getting there! Just a bit more! But no more tricks.'_

I took the male Hyuga's warm hand into mine and squeezed it gently.

"Come on Neji, I think you've intimidated Naruto enough. Leave the lovebirds alone. I'm your girlfriend, you should be focusing on me instead." I said softly as I cupped his chin and looked into his breathtaking grey eyes, only an inch between our noses.

Now... this is the part where he should stop looking at Naruto.

"Uh, o-okay. Whatever you say Tenten." His face morphed into a cheesy, love sick smile. Oh yeah, got him around my finger now. I winked at Hinata and shot a thumbs- up sign to Naruto, who was looking immensely relieved.

My work here was done. Or so I thought.

Neji slightly leaned over the table and said, "Alright Uzumaki. Here's the deal if you wanna continue dating my cousin. One, you're going to treat her right. If I hear anything about you hurting her in any way, I'm going to hurt _you _in many ways_. _Two, make her cry, and you bet I'll make _you _cry. Three, if you dump her first, I'll dump _you_ in a dumpster. Four, look at her the wrong way and I'll twist _your_ arm the wrong way. Five, do anything more than an innocent kiss, I'll make _you_ kiss my fist. Got that?"

With a fearful nod, Naruto managed to splutter out a "Yes sir!" I rolled my eyes at Neji's overprotectiveness. It could get annoying at times when I'm just casually talking to one of my guyfriends. Like today, he put Lee into a headlock just for helping me open my locker! But afterwards, I let Lee put Neji into a 'YOUTHFUL' headlock, much to Neji's annoyance. So it's all good!

Hinata stood up and jabbed a finger at Neji's chest. "Neji, I am _sick_ and _tired_ of your stupid overprotectiveness! I know you want to keep me happy and safe but enough is enough! Do you want me to die alone? DO YOU?" Neji was about to say something back, but Hinata wasn't done just yet.

"If you make Naruto hurt in any way, I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS TO SUNA AND TELL TENTEN YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS. Do you want that Neji? DO YOU FUCKING WANT THAT?"

Well good job, Hinata! Way to stick up for herself! Maybe a tad bit overdone, but nice job nonetheless. But wait, dirty little secrets? I looked over to a shocked Neji. _Dirty secrets? _I mouthed to him.

He ignored me and said, "Fine. But the offer still stands anytime you need it." He glared evilly at Naruto. Yikes, I feel bad for that blonde kid. But as long as he's on Hinata's good side, Neji can't go anywhere near him.

Hinata sat back down and acted like the outburst never happened. Finally that stupid waiter decided to arrive with our ice- cream. I decided I should break the awkward atmosphere again.

"So how bout' it Neji? Still want me to feed you?"

"No. I feel depressed now."

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

**After School**

"You got all the people Suigetsu?" I asked Suigetsu. We were in my limo, with my driver cruising the vehicle pass some land owned by my family.

"Yeah, course' I did. I got two people. You were doubtin' me, boss?"

"Why do you call me boss anyways?"

"Cuz' you're like a boss to me, and I'm like your henchmen."

"I perfectly agree."

Suigetsu made a face, he was clearly joking about the henchmen joke. But honestly, it was true. He did whatever I wanted him too, it was because I bailed him outta

As the driver pulled the limo up on the driveway, I could see the silhouettes of two people. One firgure was almost giant- like and the other was slimmer looking.

"This it, Suigetsu?"

"Yeah, just two people. I figured that we won't need such a big team to bring down the Uzumaki."

"We're just running Naruto out of the school, so I can reclaim Hinata and her inheritance."

"You're pretty evil, just dating her so you can get to her money? Harsh..."

"Whatever."

My driver, I forgot his name, got out of the car to open the door for me and Suigetsu. "Thanks man." Suigetsu said politely, on the other hand, I just grunted my appreciation. A mere driver isn't important to me.

The two people waiting in the shadows came out to the light, waiting for us to approach them. "What's up man?" Suigetsu fist- bumped them. I observed their profiles instead. They were Juugo and Kimimaro. I hung out with them from time to time. I gave them a curt nod, signifying their presence.

"Tomorrow before school, meet me out on the football field. We'll discuss ways to get Naruto out of my face." My eyes gleamed with malice at the thought of sucess.

I started walking past them to my mansion when Suigetsu called out, "What's in it for us boss? You're pretty cool and all, but you just can't expect us to do your bidding without some sort of award."

The other two nodded their agreement with the shark- like boy.

I sighed, "Fine. Payment is donations to the swimming team, football team, and what sports team are you on, Kimimaro? I forgot."

There was an awkward pause before Kimimaro spoke, "I don't play any sports. I'm in the knitting club."

Suigetsu not-so-subtly covered up his hacking giggles. Juugo's eyebrows raised. I wanted to mock his 'manliness', but if I did that, he might get offended and Team Taka would be missing a fourth person, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay, donations to the knitting club as well, happy?"

The three other guys nodded. I smiled a pleased smirk.

Naruto would be brought down and I_ will_ have the Hyuga Fortune to add on to my already extravagant wealth.

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow In the Uzumaki House**

**Naruto's Pov**

"ACHOO!" I rubbed my nose gingerly, checking for any nose drool that might've been dripping. Hey, I'm a guy! It's in my nature to BE disgusting, don't be hatin'.

A weird feeling crept up on me as I wiped my nose. It was a feeling where someone was talking about me, perhaps plotting my downfall or maybe they were just talking about how hot I was! I did have quite a few fangirls already. Grinning at the thought, I dived back into my video games about ninjas.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys probably might hate me for the LONGEST update ever. But in my defense, my parents took away my laptop and cut off all internet access until the end of school. T.T It was because they didn't want me to have any 'distractions' since May is like the month where, in my school, we have a whole bunch of tests crammed into a month! It really sucked.**

**Anyways, updates will be coming faster since it's summer, at least I hope so. I'm losing serious inspiration on Revenge is Sweet. But I swear, I WILL GET IT FINISHED!**


	8. Ino's Crush and A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: It's been ages, I know. You guys can hate and scream at me, I deserve it.

Anyways, here's the chapter. It's got a surprise! :)

* * *

**1st Period **

**Naruto's Pov**

I was at my desk, doing some work (I know, big shock!) Kakashi had assigned. But I could feel someone's glare on me. I looked up from my work to glance around to find the offender.

To my surprise, it was actually Gaara.

"Why are you staring at me, man? You're a creeper." I said to Gaara, who was sitting next to me.

"Am not." He said crossly. "I hate you."

"Okay." I flicked a random piece of eraser at my friend. "What else is new?"

"I don't know. I just hate you."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Nah."

I shrugged my shoulders at my weird friend and continued doing my work. A few seconds later, I could feel another stare on me. Sighing, I said, "Could you stop doing that, Gaara?"

"Do what?"

"Uh, stare at me like a creeper?"

"I didn't do it this time."

I lifted my head to look at Gaara, he was looking back at me questioningly. Then I turned around in my seat to see if anyone else was looking at me.

And I found my target. It was Hinata's ex. Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't back down from my gaze, he just glared harder, if that was possible. I made a constipated face at him and turned back around to focus on Kakashi's assignment.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked when he saw Sasuke's murderous look.

"All I know is that he's a bigger creep than you." I stated, with a smug smile at Gaara.

"Naruto..." Gaara's voice was soft, but deadly. I knew I should start running once class was over. "I'm going to _hurt _you."

But even though I knew that I should've kept my mouth shut and said nothing, I couldn't help but say, "You're all talk. You never actually hurt me." The words slipped out of my mouth before I noticed it.

"Naruto..." Gaara repeated, "I'm going to _kill _you."

I made a loud, over exaggerated gulp. Gaara's grin told me that I was okay though.

That guy was seriously bi- polar. Why was I friends with him again?

* * *

**Kakashi's Pov**

For once, my very annoying, very loud class was doing the work I assigned them. It was weird. But at least my biggest problem student isn't bothering me, although he was whispering to Gaara about something. Gaara didn't look too happy and Naruto just looked panicked.

Oh well, not my problem.

I skimmed over the rest of the class to make sure that most of them were on track, then let my only visible eye fall on a form on my desk.

My mind screamed _OHMYGOD_.

It was going to be _HELL _once I tell the class about this. It's was going to ruin the perfect atmosphere! But I had to tell them before first period ended. And there was about maybe four minutes of class left.

Tsunade had instructed us homeroom teachers to tell our kids soon, but I didn't want to do it just yet. Why couldn't I just tell them a day before the thing actually happened?

I picked up the sheet of paper off my cluttered desk and sighed. It was barely audible, but a few students noticed it. They gave me questioning looks before returning to their work.

Oh how desperately I wanted to bang my head against my desk and scream, _SCREW MY LIFE!_

But alas, time was running out. Good bye peace and quiet for the rest of class and a week.

I looked up at the clock, two minutes left. Good god, I have to do it NOW.

Taking in a deep breath that most of my students heard, I opened my mouth to speak. But one of my annoying students just _needed _to pass gas.

Being the very mature high school students they are, the class burst into childish giggles and pinched their noses.

Searching out the student who had, ahem, _cut the cheese_, I held up a detention slip and he sobered up.

"Class I have some very important news."

"What is it?" Asked the farting student. I forgot his name.

"If you didn't interrupt me, I would've told you already. Now shut up and listen to me!" I demanded. He shrank back into his seat and cowered.

Good. I liked having my students fear me, it made me feel powerful!

"Because Principal Tsunade has deemed this weather too hot, she's letting the entire sophomore class, which is about two hundred students, go to Sun Leaf Beach(1)." I paused and started to shield myself from the oncoming whoops of joy and shrieks of glee.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Yes, I thought I made that clear.

"HELL YEAH!" No cussing, please.

"WE'RE GOING TO A COOL FIELD TRIP! FINALLY!" I thought the museum with the Revolutionary War relics was cool...

"LET'S GO SHOPPING FOR NEW BIKINIS!" Ah, now that was interesting.

My mind instantly filled with dirty thoughts of the time Misaki and her boyfriend went bikini shopping. Ahhhh... Icha Icha Paradise, how I love you.

Then the bell rang, so I had to finish up the rest of the annoucements quickly. "Permission slips are going to be handed out tomorrow." I said quickly. "Have a good day. No homework."

More screams of "YOU'RE AWESOME KAKASHI!" and "I LOVE YOU!" were heard before the last student was gone.

Good bye peace and quiet. I will miss you.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

"Isn't this great?" Ino bubbled. "I cannot wait for this trip!"

Sakura nodded her agreement, "Me too!"

Hinata was about to say something and contribute to our conversation, but she walked into a locker that some absent minded student had left open.

"Ouch. Who left their locker open?" Hinata rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. "Why didn't I see that coming?"

Sakura laughed in a good natured way, "It's okay. You're excited about the beach too, right?"

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Don't make it sound like a question! Be excited about it!" Ino playfully slugged Hinata in the shoulder. "Let's go shopping this weekend for some swim suits for the trip. The ones I have now are not suitable enough!"

"You know a big word like suitable?" Asked Sakura, her green eyes seemingly innocent.

"Oh shut up Forehead! And it is not a big word." Ino huffed, blowing a lone strand of blond hair from her face. "So are you guys up for it?"

"Yeah!" Sakura punched an awkward fist into the air. A few people around us looked at her oddly.

"Put your arm down Sakura! People are staring!" Hissed Ino, shoving her friend's arm down.

"You're pretty violent. Anyways, what about you Hinata?"

"I guess. I have no other choice anyways, do I?"

"Right you are! We're going to force you into a cute swim suit for Naruto whether you like it or not." Ino hooked Hinata's arm to hers and waved Sakura good bye.

"Bye Sakura, see you later!"

Hinata waved to her and was then dragged off by a giddy, skipping Ino to History.

* * *

**Gaara's Pov**

Oh joy. The beach. Girls in bikinis. Sakura in a bikini. The thought of it makes me almost want to cry, and not in a good way.

Don't get me wrong, I would like to see Sakura in a swim suit (hey, I _am_ a guy) but the thing that would make me unhappy is the fact that her fan boys will be drooling over her once they see her at the beach. Not a good thing, not at ALL.

I need to devise a plan to keep her away from the other boys. Or rather keep _them _away from her.

Hmmm... What to do? What to do?

Oh! I'll make her wear floaty wings! Bright, hideous, over- sized orange horrors.

It's perfect! It's ugly enough to keep even the most devoted fanboy (coughcoughLEEcough) away from my precious Sakura! I feel so smart.

But then Naruto burst through my thoughts, "What's the quadratic formula, Gaara?"

"Leave me alone Naruto." I really wanted to strangle him. If only I could without any consquences, like expulsion and detentions. Sigh.

"You're so sour! What's got your panties in a twist?" Naruto giggled girlishly and scribbled something down on his hand. "I gotta remember that. Panties in a twist."

And I'm friends with this idiot.

"I told you to leave me alone. I'm scheming!" I glared at Naruto to make sure it got through his pretty thick head. He didn't seem to notice and scribbled some more things on his hand, muttering something about overweight seagulls.

I rolled my eyes. This was pretty much typical behavior for him in class, so I focused on the assignment Asuma gave us. Boring shit really, but I did need to pass sophomore year.

Damn. I forgot the quadratic formula. Damn, damn, damn Karma.

Forget it, I'll just ask Naruto then.

"Hey Naruto!" I whispered to him, "What's the quadratic formula?"

"Leave me alone! I'm drawing purple ducks!"

Screw my life.

* * *

**P.E**

**Ino's Pov**

"GO RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" Guy sensei screamed at us.

What the heck? Each lap around the track was a fourth of a mile. He expected us to two miles and a half for a warm up run? Guy sensei is INSANE. CRAZY. MENTAL.

He's a freaking lunatic!

The only person who doesn't think so is probably Anko- sensei (who enjoys seeing us suffer) and Lee (who's a weirdo too).

But anyways, none of us (except Lee and Guy) actually do the full ten laps. We just stop after two. Guy always cries about how unYOUTHFUL we are afterwards, but it's okay. Lee is there to comfort him as the only YOUTHFUL student.

A round of complaints and groans erupted from our class, me included. Half a mile is still a lot for us lazy teens. But Sakura just smiled and cracked her knuckles. Pfft, she liked to run track. But at least she thought Guy sensei was weird too.

I looked over to my left, where Hinata was sitting. She looked ready to die, just like the rest of us.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE A REFRESHING RUN?" No. I'm not ready for a refreshing run.

"GO TO YOUR PLACES TO RUN!" Did everything he say have to be in CAPS?

"READY, SET... STOP!" A few students in the front row stumbled. Damn Guy, he tricked us.

"YOUTH!" Dammit, when was he going to say 'Go'?

"GO!" Ah, there we go.

Hinata was instantly at my side, jogging at a steady pace. Sakura had sprinted somewhere near the front. She totally ditched me and Hinata! DITCHER. Well, she always does that during our 'warm- up' runs, but still! She's ditcher!

I took a look around us.

Lee and Guy (who liked to run with us) were at the lead, running with vigor and screaming something about the springtime of youth.

Right behind them was Sasuke (BLECHH), Naruto, Gaara, some other people and Chouji. Chouji. Wonderful Chouji. He looked REALLY cute with his brown hair blowing the in non existent breeze.

I really wished that he would notice me. That reminds me, when did I start liking him anyways? For nearly my entire life, I've always likED (as in past tense!) Sasuke. So when did Chouji come in?

I wonder...

"Hey Ino! Look at Chouji!" Hinata nudged my side and pointed to my brown- haired crush, who was running faster than Naruto and Gaara, then passing past Sasuke and right into the lead, leaving Lee and Guy to eat his dust.

Whoa.

When did he get that fast?

"It's amazing to see him improve so much." Hinata said, nodding in Chouji's direction.

My ears twitched. What did she mean by 'improve'? I thought Chouji was always cool and fun to talk to, even back then when he was a little plump.

"What are you talking about Hinata? And what do you mean by 'improve'?"

"Remember him in junior high? In 6th grade? He was so slow and people made fun of him for being a little overweight. He was always last whenever we were running in P.E." Hinata took a pause to breathe, then started again. "Now look at him! He lost all that extra weight and now he's one of the fastest runners in our grade. Not to mention he's on the football team."

She flashed me a toothy grin and nudged my side again. "What a catch, huh Ino?"

Not even a second later, my face felt really, really hot.

"Uh... W-what do you mean?" Yes that was my ever so intelligent answer. Answering a question with a stammer and another question.

**"**I meeeaaan..." Hinata stretched out the word to emphasize, "look at Chouji now. He's so cool. You should go after him."

"What are you saying?" Oh no, is she starting to detect my crush?

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Go after him. Chouji's had a thing for you since we were in kindergarten. And you like him, don't you?" Darn. She's on to me.

I shook my head, trying to repell what she was saying. "No no no no no. Well, yes. I like him. He can't possibly like me that way!"

Hinata was prevented from answering back when we rounded a corner and finished our first lap. Chouji was already close to finishing his second one. In fact, he was right behind us! I held my breath and hoped he didn't hear us and didn't notice me.

No such luck.

Well, he didn't look like he heard, but he _did _notice me.

"Hey Ino! Hi Hinata." He slowed down a bit to wave at us, but speeded up again to pass us.

This time, instead of gently nudging me, Hinata drove her elbow into my rib painfully. Any harder, and I would be on the ground, gasping for breath. Thanks Hinata.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear that?" Hinata repeated, smiling so wide at me.

"Yes. I heard him. I'm not deaf." There was some difficulty saying it, because my arm was gripping my side tightly. Hinata's elbow was really bony!

"HE SAID HI! HE SAID HI!" Technically he said 'Hey' to me. Not 'Hi'. But I'm not gonna bother borrecting her.

"HE SAID HI!" Hinata said for the third time.

"Yes! I heard it! Gosh, and I thought I was annoying."

"You are annoying. But he said Hi! That's your move to make a move on him!" Hinata's eyes were round and bright with elation. I bet she was really getting a kick outta this. But why not? She and Sakura already have boyfriends anyways.

But oh wait. Chouji is about, oh, VERY far away from us right now. He's running his third lap now. I just barely finished my first one! How on earth am I going to catch up with him to make a move?

When I pointed this out to Hinata, she shoved me. It was meant as a push to go faster and catch up to Chouji. But it instead sent me sprawling to the ground, facefirst.

Hinata is such a helpful person.

"You suck." Since I said it with my face pressed to the ground so it came out more like, "Yu shuck."

She laughed and helped me up from the ground, with a few curious looks by passing runners.

"What's going on with Ino?" Sakura came up from behind us, halting to a stop.

"Hinata—" Said person pressed her hand to my mouth, effectively cutting me off.

"She attacked the ground for no reason! Why do you have such a mean grudge against the ground, Ino?" Hinata's eyes were round again, with innocence.

Sakura cocked a pink eyebrow at her and me.

"Uh huh... Tell me the real reason why Ino fell to the ground. Do you have vestibular balance problems?" Sakura asked me. Of course, I couldn't answer her with Hinata's hand covering my mouth. So she answered for me.

"Of course Ino has vestibular balance problems! And she also likes to attack the ground with her face." That was my cue to lick Hinata's hand. I mean, who wouldn't in this situation? Whenever in doubt, lick someone's hand!

Actually, don't do that. It's weird.

Hinata shrieked and held her hand like it had a disease. Which is somewhat true. She's been infected by my spit!

"Okay! Okay! I pushed her to make her run faster to catch up with Chouji her crush but instead her vestibular balance problems made her attack the ground! Now get this saliva off me!" Hinata wiped her infected hand on my gym shirt, which didn't really bother me.

"You like Chouji, Ino?" Sakura's green eyes were shining with happiness. "Oh glory day! You've found a guy that's actually decent!" She hugged me and started fake crying.

My friends are weird, Hinata is out of character and Sakura is fake crying. But then again, I snuck in candy from home to school today and got hyper off them. So I guess we all fit together.

"HINATA, INO, SAKURA! YOU MAGGOTS! WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?" Why is it with gym teachers and yelling? Anko was brandishing her fist at us. Uh oh.

That's never a good sign.

I just hope that I'll live to make the beach trip.

* * *

A/N: So the surprise in this chapter is the beach trip! Its a change of scenario. :)

Again, I'm really, really sorry about the late update. I've been putting it off. But now I'll start on the next chapter straight away!

(1) Sun Leaf Beach is going to be the name of the beach that they're going to in the story. It's a really weird, kinda cheesy name... But I tried. :)

And if you don't know, vestibular balance problems is when you have problems with balance.


End file.
